


The Little Regeneration

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: October Ficlet Challenge [18]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, Genderswap, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: “...Time Lord physiology is famously mutable, including the regenerative process at death, and, at the little death, lesser biological changes…” excerpt from Cerulean’s Anatomy.Prompt: genderswap; pairing: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswald/River Song





	The Little Regeneration

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt and beta by the stupendous imaginary_golux!

The wait, Clara decided, had definitely been worth it. When she and the Doctor had decided that they had wanted to travel together as more than just friends, he had insisted they wait until they had met and secured his wife’s approval before becoming intimate. Clara had seen and been in enough poly relationships to know that they could get messy fast if everyone involved wasn’t on the same page. They had taken their time: dated, cuddled, spent timeless nights talking and laughing.

But now, with the Doctor beneath her and inside her and with River riding his face, she was just the slightest bit impatient. “Yes,” she moaned, and cupped one of River’s breasts. “Come for me, Doctor.” With her head thrown back, she missed the smirk that flitted across River’s face.

Clara moaned as she felt a rush of fluid inside of her: then, nothing. She gasped and lost her balance. “Doctor? Did you slip out? Are you okay?”

“Just fine,” he mumbled, making River moan breathily. 

“This really was your first time with him, wasn’t it?” the human-plus woman asked, rolling off of the Doctor. 

“My first time too,” the Doctor admitted. “Oh, is this what I sound like now?” 

“Did the two of you know he was going to--to--?” Clara spluttered.

“Not be a ‘he’ anymore?” River finished her sentence. “Don’t worry, it’s only temporary.” She curled up around the Doctor possessively, hand on her breast, new and full like the moon.

“Every time,” the Doctor sighed. “Always a bit of a surprise.” 

“Best get used to it,” River inserted under her breath, then blinked innocently. “Forget I said anything.”

He looks hopefully at Clara. “Is it...okay?” he asked.

Clara examined him critically, knowing he deserved an honest answer for once in their lives. ‘Does my butt look big in this?’ wasn’t a question she’d ever had to ask about a completely new body in a completely new gender. Limbs still long, a little bony. Hair still silver and fluffy; as above, so below. A little more softness around the hips and the middle, and, well, the chest. But the same long-boned beauty. “Very nice. Reminds me of a professor I fancied.”

“Should I be jealous?” Professor Song asked coyly. 

“Not in the least,” Clara assured her, and let the older woman pull her down into a kiss. 

“I think I would make an excellent professor.” The Doctor tangles one hand thoughtfully in his hair, and the other in River’s. 

“Okay, teach, what exactly is the point of the gender flip thing?”

“Bearing in mind that I failed historical anatomy, I believe it was something to do allowing both partners in a relationship to bear children in a more equitable fashion.” The Doctor shrugged. 

“Doesn’t sound like the Time Lords we know,” River snorted.

“It was a more enlightened time. Before the clouds of war.”

“In that case, I vote we take advantage of your unusual biology and help you explore your new body,” Clara decided.

“Oh, I definitely think we should break it in. Show it some love. Some very-well-deserved love.” River slipped one probing hand along the tender skin of the Doctor’s belly.

“Oh,” the Doctor moaned. “I like that idea.”


End file.
